


Princess And Dragon

by raw_sausig (crystal_gay)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_gay/pseuds/raw_sausig





	Princess And Dragon

The legends said that there was a tragically beautiful princess in a tower, guarded by the fearsome dragon in all of Faerun. Locked away for many years, the first to rescue her would win her love. 

Of course, the orc woman cared dick-all about that. She just wanted to help. So she spent days going to the tower, formulating plans to free the princess. However, when she got to the tower, all was eerily quiet.

“I was promised a kickass dragon. Where the fuck?” She slowly scaled the tower, looking around at each step. It would be just her luck to be attacked at 15 feet above ground. Finally, she clambered in through a window, and there sat the princess. Or maybe a dragon? The woman looked up from her book and sighed as she saw the orc enter.

“Hi, my name is Carey, I’m the princess locked in the tower, and I’m a  _ Dragonborn _ , not a dragon. Welcome to hell.” The orc woman smiled after a moment of shock, and stuck out her hand for Carey to shake.

“I’m Killian.”


End file.
